


just be friends

by pabottokhae



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: :), Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, This Is STUPID, idk - Freeform, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabottokhae/pseuds/pabottokhae
Summary: all they had to do was be friends but it didn't work out





	just be friends

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is stupid  
> i tried really hard to make this angst for erin but as you can see once u read this  
> i failed  
> but i hope u still enjoy :)  
> bye hahaha

Moonbyul sighs. She’s currently with Wheein (since she avoided her and Hyejin for almost a year) and she, Wheein, have yet again teased Moonbyul about _her_. “Move on, Wheein. Ohgodsss”

Wheein smiles, her eyes sparkling like they’re saying it’s all going according to her plan. “Sorry but, move on from what, exactly?”

“This whole me and Yongsun thing that you guys have been teasing us, particularly me, about? It’s got to stop at some point? Come on, Whee.”

Wheein smirks. “What about you and Yongsun unni? I thought you said you two were just friends?”

Moonbyul nods. “Exactly!”

“So,” Wheein starts, one hand stirring in the whipped cream into her drink, “why are you getting all worked up if you’re just friends?”

Moonbyul stops and stares at Wheein, who nonchalantly sips on her drink. Wheein just used her own words against her and now she can’t think of a good rebuttal because she’d be basically arguing with herself. “Oh fuck you, Wheein. You know what I mean.”

Wheein giggles and Moonbyul just rolls her eyes at the younger one. “I’ll never move on though, unni.”

“I won’t even ask why.”

“Because you two are just perfect for each other. I can’t move on and just let it all sink down in the drain. It would be such a waste!”

Moonbyul looks away while sipping from her drink. “We’re just friends, Wheein and that’s all we’ll ever be and you know it.”

Wheein sighs and keeps silent. In her head, she’s asking just why her friends are this stubborn and tragic.

She first met Moonbyul when Yongsun introduced her to them (Wheein and Hyejin) and since then she had always admired them; their relationship (Wheein is sure they aren’t **just friends** no matter how much the two denies), how inseparable they are, how they were codependent on each other and just how it was weird and uncomfortable seeing the one without the other. It was always them together and if they weren’t they’d still know where the other is.

She never thought that whatever the two had, had an end and that it came sooner than it should’ve.

No, she refuses to think that it was all there was to be with her two friends. She refuses that there’s an end for the two.

It all started last year when Yongsun suddenly disappeared from their lives. She was alive and is still is, just that she just suddenly avoided them. No texts, no calls or even messages in their sns accounts. Just poof and she was gone, like a bubble. Wheein thought Moonbyul knew what was up but before she even got to ask Moonbyul about it, the next thing she knew was Moonbyul was avoiding them too. Heck, Moonbyul even moved back to her hometown.

Wheein and Hyejin was lost, they were even convinced that the two fought and broke up or something but they knew better than that since the two always claimed they weren’t a couple.

They weren’t a couple but might as well have been.

Moonbyul moved back to her hometown when Yongsun left. She thought it was unfair for Yongsun to just leave like that without explanation but it was exactly what she did to Wheein and Hyejin too. In result, she’s now back at Seoul and here she is, with just wheein.

“Why did you leave too?” Wheein asked but when Moonbyul didn’t answer, she decided to change the question. “Did…did you and Yongsun unni fight?”

Fight? Moonbyul thinks. No. They didn’t fight. Not verbally. Not physically. No. There was no fight. She shook her head.

“Then why did you leave?”

Moonbyul gulps. She doesn’t want to tell Wheein that she left because of them.

“Is it because of us?” Moonbyul looked up wide eyed at Wheein. _holy shit can she read my mind?_ Wheein noticed the reaction and nodded. “Huh, must be because of us then…” she grabs her drink again and sipped.

“Can you at least tell me why?”

Moonbyul sighs. _Well, I can’t keep quiet forever…_ “Because you two remind me too much of Yongsun.”

Wheein raised a brow. “What? What do you mean? I’m sure me and Hyejin doesn’t look like Yongsun unni. Explain.”

Moonbyul nods and places both her hands on the table and breathes out before saying her piece. “Because you two were Yongsun’s friends first. Remember? She only introduced me to you guys.”

Wheein nodded, she remembers that. “So? You’re our friend too.”

“It’s just…” Moonbyul frowns. “It’s just hard, okay? I’m reminded of her from a lot of things, everything and everywhere here in Seoul. I didn’t want to be in a place, surrounded by people who would ask and talk to me about her. I just couldn’t. I just didn’t want to think about her. I was tired.”

Wheein stayed quiet but she understood. Her poor Moonbyul unni, always the lovesick one between the two. She sighed. “I’m sorry, unni.”

Moonbyul just shrugged. “It’s okay, Whee. Not your fault.”

Wheein feels bad now. She knew just how much Moonbyul loved Yongsun and just how patient she was with Yongsun and looking at how Moonbyul is now, Wheein guesses she’s done.

Moonbyul’s done with Yongsun. Wheein frowned. s _he can’t. she musn’t_

“Have you met Yongsun unni again? Have you two talked to each other?”

Moonbyul looks at Wheein. She knew Yongsun came back as well and she knew that the three of them (Yongsun, Wheein, Hyejin) hanged out a lot of times since Yongsun came back. Yongsun has told her about it and she saw the pictures they’ve uploaded. At that time, Moonbyul was still in her hometown. “No. But we talk.”

Wheein raised an eyebrow. She did not expect that, after all, Yongsun did say that the two of them are okay and are getting along well like before.

“What’s with that reaction?” Moonbyul’s looking at her weirdly.

“Nothing...I just thought you had.” Moonbyul just nodded and the both kept silent for a while.

“Where’s Hyejin by the way?” Moonbyul finally broke the ice. “I did say that she can come along as well.”

Wheein gulps. “R-right…well about that.” She threw a sheepish smile at Moonbyul. “Yongsun unni actually asked us out today as well…so um we split because we didn’t want any of you guys to feel betrayed.”

“Oh.” Moonbyul blinked. “Okay then. Um, thanks I guess.” She wasn’t all that thankful, because now, Yongsun will find out she has come back to Seoul without even telling her. But yes, she’s thankful that the two young girls didn’t want her to feel betrayed.

 

Yongsun stopped at her tracks, baffled with the information Hyejin just relayed unto her while Hyejin continued walking before stopping when she realized that the person she was talking to was not beside her anymore.

“Unni?” Hyejin looked around and saw Yongsun about twenty steps behind. She eyed the older woman and stomped her way back to where Yongsun was. “Unni?? What gives??”

“Byul? She’s in Seoul?” Yongsun asked and Hyejin was taken aback. “I thought you knew?”

Yongsun kept mum. “Oh, wait never mind, must be the reason why she only asked me and Wheein to meet her today.”

Yongsun looked at Hyejin. “You’re meeting her today??”

“No, me and Wheein split. I’m here with you and she’s with Byulyi unni right now.”

Unbelievable. Moon Byulyi came back to Seoul and didn’t tell her.

“Where are they now?” It wasn’t a question Hyejin couldn’t choose not to answer so she sighed before doing so. “They’re at the other side of the town, just having coffee or something.”

Yongsun bit her lower lip, thinking.

“And no, I will not take you to where they are because I chose you and shopping so, come on, unni. I think I saw a sale that way.” Hyejin grabbed Yongsun by the wrist and pulled her along with her.

 

“Oh…Yongsun unni doesn’t know you’re back?” Wheein asked and Moonbyul just shook her head. “It’s okay, I was going to tell her anyway.” She fished her phone from her pocket and put it down on the table. “I guess we’ll hear from her soon.”

And they did.

Moonbyul’s phone vibrated and it was a message from none other than Kim Yongsun. _So, you’re in Seoul, with Wheein_

She showed it to Wheein first before typing a reply. “Told yah.” _That is correct, Ma’am._

Wheein smiled. “I didn’t know Yongsun unni was high maintenance.” Wheein commented and it made Moonbyul freeze. “Whether you admit it or not, she is, Byul unni.” Wheein said before Moonbyul could even say anything. “Whatever, whee….”

Another message. _Are you back for good?_

Wheein laughed. “This is what you get for not telling her first and asking to meet us without her.”

“Shut up. I know.” Moonbyul said while typing. _That is also correct, Ma’am._

Another message. _Still the same place?_

Wheein raised a brow and Moonbyul sighed. _That is again correct, Ma’am._

“What same place?” Wheein asked while Moonbyul put her phone back down. “My apartment.”

Wheein mouthed an ‘o’ and Moonbyul’s phone vibrated, the words _‘good, see you for dinner then, ill bring food’_ flashing on the screen made Wheein giggle. “guess someone’s gonna have a long night~~~”

Moonbyul eyed Wheein but it did not stop the younger girl.

 

Dinner.

Yongsun showed up with take out of two bowls of jjajangmyeon and one order of tangsuyuk. A fast and quiet meal; Moonbyul didn’t know how to start and Yongsun seemed to be mad.

“Um. Are you mad?” Moonbyul finally asked when they were cleaning up. Yongsun shook her head. “No.”

“Really?”

“I’m not mad. You have a right for not telling me and I can’t be mad at you for it. It’s okay Byul-ah. We’ve talked…about _this_.” _us_

Moonbyul looked at Yongsun who took the initiative to throw their trash outside while she just sat on the living room floor, surrounded with boxes.

She did just move back in today and was going to continue unpacking the next day since the only thing she handled to prepare was her bed before going out to meet Wheein.

They did talk and it created a shift in their relationship. After being in Bucheon for six months, Yongsun messaged her with the words _‘are you mad at me’_ and she was and tired of it.

She had been replying coldly at Yongsun’s messages and cutting their conversations short since Yongsun had contacted her again after moving back to Bucheon. Yongsun had noticed so she asked.

 

 

are you mad at me

5:14 PM

well no not really

6:05 PM

Whyyyyy

6:05 PM

if I was I wouldn’t be talking to u still

6:05 PM

i think u r mad

i can feel it

6:06 PM

at least ur not numb

6:07 PM

so you are mad

why

6:07 PM

you were my best friend, yongsun. I treated you as one but I was shut out like the others, not just once.

6:09 PM

What do you mean you were shut out??

6:09 PM

…

6:12 PM

what? please tell me

please?

6:15 PM

it’s nothing, yongsun. let’s not talk about it. it’s childish

6:31 PM

I don’t care if it is childish. Byulyi please, I don’t want us to drift away.

6:32 PM

Fine

6:34 PM

 

I think it’s safe to say I was closest to you, at some point. Idk? im just giving myself some credit here. but yeah, I was closest to you but I felt the farthest. I was with you all the damn time but I had no idea what was going on with you

6:45 PM

Omygod byulyi Im sorry I didn’t know

6:45 PM

Well now you do

6:46 PM

Yes I’m sorry

u should’ve been used to it

6:47 PM

yeah ok sorry then, my fault

7:24 PM

hey I didn’t say it was

7:28 PM

it was implied when u said I should’ve been used to it

7:41 PM

Sorry :( I didn’t mean to

I’m sorry. I really am

7:41 PM

 

And since then, Yongsun was now the one reaching out to Moonbyul and not the other way around. Like today.

“So, you’re not mad?” Moonbyul asked, lying on her bed. She knew Yongsun was standing by her bedroom door, coming back from throwing the trash. She moved to her bedroom since it was the only place in her apartment that she can lie down comfortably.

“Do you want me to be mad?” Yongsun asked, walking towards her.

Moonbyul shook her head. “gods no” She really didn’t want Yongsun to get mad because hell breaks out whenever Yongsun gets mad at her and she doesn’t want to relive those days or weeks.

She saw Yongsun just standing there so she scooted and made some space for her. Yongsun lied down as well. “Then I’m not mad.”

They were both staring at the ceiling. “How could you decide like that so easily?” Moonbyul asked.

Yongsun moved to lie down on her side so she is now facing Moonbyul. “Because I know you still resent me for leaving without a word.”

Moonbyul gulped.

“It’s okay. I’m still making it up to you so you don’t have to feel guilty for not telling me. I’m sure you were going to, just that I found out first.” Yongsun said and Moonbyul just nodded. “Yeah…surprise.”

Yongsun chuckled. “How’s coffee with Wheein?” She wasn’t really asking about the coffee. “Same old. Wheein’s still teasing.”

Yongsun lied on her back again. “Yeah, me too. Especially when you weren’t around.”

“It’s our fault. We didn’t mind nor deny the rumors back then.” Yongsun sat up. “You mind now?” She asked, her tone a bit surprised so Moonbyul sat up as well. “Well, no? But it has got to stop, right? It’s been going on for years.”

Yongsun didn’t say anything for a while so Moonbyul lied back down.

Moonbyul was anxious about it at first; about people teasing them together and labeling them as a couple while Moonbyul had an obvious crush on Yongsun. She was anxious about it until;

“Hey Moonbyul! I saw your girlfriend the other day.” a guy greeted her, she was on her way to meet Yongsun at a convenience store so they could go to the university together. Moonbyul looked up and saw her classmate she recalls named as Chandong smiling. “Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend.” She glared at him like he just insulted her.

Chandong raised a brow. “You don’t?” She nodded. “Then who’s the girl you’re always with? She even said yes and nodded when I asked her.”

Moonbyul blinked. “Eh?”

“I think it was Kim…uhh  Kim…Yongsan? Yongsun, was it? Ugh, that gorgeous sunbae from Music Department.” Moonbyul’s eyes widened. _shit_ “WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS? WHERE DID YOU MEET HER? WHAt DID YOU TELL HER?”

Chandong laughed. “Hey, chill. I just happen to use the vending machine after her so I talked to her. I just asked if she was your girlfriend, she was surprised but nodded and smiled then she left.”

Moonbyul didn’t know how many times she blinked. Chandong was still laughing. “Though you could hide it, huh?”

Moonbyul’s phone vibrated, a message from ‘the girlfriend’. _Where are you? I’m going to be late._ “Shit. No. Bye Chandong. I have to go now.” And she left him there, running because she can’t have Kim Yongsun waiting.

When she reached Yongsun, she immediately asked her about it and the older girl didn’t even deny it, saying, “oh yeah, I remember that. yeah, I did say I was your girlfriend, why?”

“Why did you? There’s enough talk going around and you happening to admit to it doesn’t help.”

“I don’t mind.”

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow. “what?”

“I don’t mind the rumors nor being called your girlfriend. It keeps potential suitors away, so I don’t mind. It’s okay, Byul. Don’t think about it much.”

Moonbyul thought about it. “Hm, if you put it that way, okay then.”

Moonbyul closed her eyes. She remembers how happy and giddy she was when that happened but now she hates herself for feeling that way back then. “I still don’t mind, in case you’re wondering.” Yongsun finally said something, making Moonbyul open her eyes. Yongsun stood up from the bed and gathered her things.

“Well, I’ll see you…um soon I guess. No need to walk me out.” Yongsun said after. “Okay.” Moonbyul said and Yongsun turned around, her forehead creased. “You’re not going to ask me to stay the night?” She’s surprised, Moonbyul always asked her to stay. No matter what.

“Well, you could if you want to but _I won’t stop you from leaving_.” Moonbyul answered her. Yongsun bit her lips, she knows there’s something more to her words. Moonbyul wasn’t like this before and it hurts her now but she must hold it in if she wants Moonbyul to stay as she is- or was with her.

“I’ll stay if you want to, Byulyi.”

Moonbyul is conflicted. She wants Yongsun to stay but she also still resent her and doesn’t want her to stay because she’s afraid of what she might say. It’s like she’s split completely in half; one half still loves Yongsun so much and the other half doesn’t want anything to do with her anymore.

Moonbyul didn’t say anything. She couldn’t, not when her thoughts are like this and Yongsun misunderstood. She heavily sighed then nodded. “Well, I guess I’ll get going then? Bye Byulyi.” She said, already walking out of the room and the sight of it horrified Moonbyul. _NO_

In the end, Moonbyul realizes she loves Yongsun much more than she is mad at her.

“No.” Moonbyul said softly but Yongsun didn’t hear. “Don’t go. Please stay.” She said, louder and fortunately, this time Yongsun heard. She turned around and saw Moonbyul looking at her with eyes wet.

“Oh gods, Byulyi, no why are you crying” She hurried to Moonbyul and hugged her. “Don’t leave.” Moonbyul cried. “Ever again.”

Yongsun rubbed Moonbyul’s back and continuously said, “I won’t.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.” Yongsun said, pulling back from the hug. “Now I know I should’ve said this back then but I was a coward and I’m sorry for that.”

Moonbyul was confused.

“I love you, Byulyi. I always had and always will.” Moonbyul’s eyes widened. “Wha…” Yongsun smiled. “Is it too late?”

Moonbyul slowly shook her head and seeing that, Yongsun cupped her face. “Good. I was hoping for that.” Moonbyul gulped.

“I love you, okay?” Yongsun leaned in, eyes closed.


End file.
